Tocarte, besarte y el final
by Lux Lunar
Summary: La fantasía comienza con un deseo... y el deseo crece con un beso... Shika x Ino


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avisos: **Este OS participa en el reto _Friendzone _de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Cursiva: pensamientos. Normal: diálogo. 4,108 palabras.

**Tocarte, besarte y el final.**

by Lux Lunar

.

.

.

Shikamaru se inquietó cuando vio que Ino no despertó pronto.

Habían transcurrido, exactamente, 48 minutos desde que ella utilizó el jutsu Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente, a través de aquel venado que se cruzó en mal tiempo. Generalmente, el jutsu tenía un efecto no mayor a los 30 minutos, y cuando hubo una ocasión en que tardó ese tiempo, había sido a causa de una falla de cálculo, en el cual Ino perdió las coordenadas de la ubicación de su cuerpo y quedó atrapada en la mente de un enorme leopardo, bajo una cueva de profundidad delicada.

Y, bueno, en ese momento era difícil precisar en dónde se encontraba, ya que en un impulso imprudente, la rubia Yamanaka había salido disparada en el cuerpo de aquel tembloroso animal.

Shikamaru arribó la vista al cielo iluminado franjas naranjas y púrpuras, que se distinguían apenas entre las ramas de los enormes árboles del bosque; un repentino atardecer. Por ello, suspiró hondamente.

En algún momento del día creyó que la misión terminaría relativamente rápido, no más de las 4 de la tarde. Ahora, ya eran casi las 8. Era una situación absurda, premeditada e irracional, pues la única tarea que debía de llevarse a cabo en aquella misión era identificar la guarida de un viejo ninja renegado que rondaba las murallas de Konoha. El hombre, en sí, era indefenso; demasiado viejo, o más bien, demasiado apático como para intentar causar disturbios. Ni siquiera el libro Bingo se preocupó por tenerlo en sus registros alguna vez. Sin embargo, era un acato político que debía realizarse. Lo cual, no presentaba ningún problema.

El único problema aquí era la terquedad personificada en una mujer.

El Nara, que ahora estaba de cuclillas recargado en el tronco de un árbol, observó una vez más el cuerpo inerte de su platinada compañera, tumbado en un bonche de hierba, donde una pequeña libélula azul la merodeaba.

Si ella le hubiera hecho caso en un principio, ambos estarían ahora sentados en la oficina de la Hokage, entregando el informe de una típica y simple misión de rutina, y poco después, cada uno estaría haciendo de su tiempo lo que les viniera en gana. Pero la necia quería ir, a la fuerza, a espiar la llegada del susodicho a su escondite. ¿Para qué? Según ella, para cerciorarse de la falsa peligrosidad del espiado. ¿Quién le dijo que se debía hacer eso? Efectivamente, nadie. Todo había sido creación y circo de su dura cabeza obstinada. A pesar de todo, Shikamaru intentó sujetarle los pies y las manos con su jutsu de Posesión de Sombra. Lo sorprendente fue que Ino actuó demasiado rápido y se perdió en un segundo. A causa de esto, Shikamaru le expresó al viento unas cuantas maldiciones.

El Nara agarró del suelo un tocón de rama vieja y empezó a rascarle la corteza seca.

—_¿Qué haría si encontrara su cuerpo abandonado?_… —sonrió. La idea de dejar a su compañera en plena misión le acorraló la mente. Sería un buen desquite, o merecido, si quería reprenderle de algún modo. Ino tenía que aprender a escuchar y obedecer de vez en cuando. Él actuaría como la regla lo requería; cumplir el acato de la misión y abandonar el área si se consideraba el trabajo terminado. Sin embargo, el sentido de amistad le juzgaría como un pésimo camarada. Además, no estaba hablando de cualquier persona, no; hablaba de la reina del drama de dudosa salud mental. La idea de enfrentarse a un reproche en boca que Ino, le hizo apagar la loca idea de su cabeza.

Así que resopló, una vez más, y después desvió sus ojos al rostro sereno y tranquilo que la rubia tenía en aquel coma.

Parecía que dormía placenteramente, inmóvil. Respiraba sutilmente. Tan cerca de él y tan lejana en la realidad. Su cuerpo estaba deshabitado, sin pensamientos que lo gobernaran, dejado a la deriva. Y no totalmente a la deriva. Shikamaru tenía la tarea de cuidar de él. De algún modo se había convertido en el protector de su anatomía cuando el jutsu por excelencia del clan Yamanaka entraba en acción. De pronto se imaginó marchándose y dejándola en medio del bosque para que luego despertara confundida y después colérica.

Ese pensamiento le causó una risita que no intentó reprimir.

Shikamaru estiró el brazo y arrojó el pedazo de rama lejos. Pronto reconoció la idiotez de su plan. Nunca se atrevería a abandonarla. Ni por más molesto que estuviera, no lo haría. Negó con la cabeza, pensando lo problemática que era Ino. Después de todos esos años, seguía causando disturbios alrededor de su mundo.

—_Qué tontería…_ —pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba el mentón, logrando que los últimos rayos del sol le tocaran el rostro.

Para bendición de su tiempo, Ino despertó.

La rubia abrió los párpados de golpe y se incorporó en el pasto, quedando sentada con las piernas estiradas. Sin embargo, en su rostro se dibujó la incertidumbre y la conmoción al mismo tiempo. Era como si le hubieran contado un chiste y su cabeza a penas lo estuviera asimilando.

—¡Él está aquí! —vociferó, de repente, ligeramente alterada.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Vio cómo la Yamanaka parecía extraviada, reconociendo el lugar.

¿De quién rayos estaba hablando?

Ino saltó del suelo y en un segundo, sus ojos recorrieron todo el bosque, como si buscara una salida, un camino alterno. Parecía ansiosa, apresurada. Cuando observó que su compañero de equipo continuaba en cuclillas, sin mostrar un ápice de interés en lo que ocurría, entró en alerta. Se detuvo frente a él y empezó a agitar las manos.

—¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡Él está aquí, lo vi entrar a la cueva! ¡Estamos a tiempo!

—Un minuto… —sugirió él, mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos y los músculos del cuello, con la calma que caracterizaba a los perezosos—. ¿A dónde se supone que vayamos y quién según tú entró en la cueva?

Ino achicó los ojos.

—¿Te hicieron una lobotomía mientras estuve lejos? —chilló desconcertada—. ¿Cómo que quién, baka? ¡Estamos en medio de una misión!

—Ino… la misión acabó hace un par de horas. Tú y yo —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella—, ya deberíamos haber regresado a la aldea.

Shikamaru observó como aquellas pupilas de mar temblaron ante la reprimenda. Además, percibió que el surco de sus labios cambió, curveándose ligeramente hacia abajo, en disgusto. Se había molestado, sí, pero a la vez, se había amedrantado, parecía vulnerable. Eso no era habitual, puesto que Ino Yamanaka era una orgullosa innata y necia hasta la muerte. Podía mantener un debate hasta el fin de los tiempos si no cedías ante sus argumentos. Pero, en esta ocasión, parecía que la disputa estaba a favor de él, lo cual lo desconcertó. Ino, a su vez, apretó los labios, inconforme. Parecía que iba a justificarse y posiblemente acceder a retirarse de la misión, pero no pasó. De pronto sus ojos felinos se intensificaron, para mal augurio.

—Creo saber que nadie te cedió el derecho de mandar en esta misión —aseguró firmemente, mientras colocaba una mano en la cadera—. Es más, recuerdo que fue a mí a quien asignaron para coordinar la expedición, y tú —dijo mientras le clavó el dedo índice justo en medio del pecho—, sólo eres mi refuerzo. Así que, me agradaría que no opinaras demasiado.

Sin poder creer el modo en que le hablaba, Shikamaru la observó con humor, tratando de ahogar la sonrisa. Lo que le causaba más gracia, era ver a la rubia dándole órdenes en una misión. No porque la subestimara; más bien porque jamás había ocurrido, y en esta ocasión en específico, Ino no tenía la mínima idea. Creía también que si los altos mandos se enteraban que habían convertido esa misión en un complot innecesario, podría causarles problemas severos, y lo más aburrido, papeleo de sobra.

Pero, Shikamaru tenía un plan después de ver cómo la Yamanaka ejercía su poder. Ladeó la cabeza para verla.

—¿Así que soy tu subordinado?

—Algo así… —contestó ella inmediatamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru asintió sin perderla de vista. Ino tampoco parpadeó. El Nara decidió darle rienda a su plan, y ese sería permitir y acatar cualquier orden de la rubia. Obviamente, esto no era sólo un favor para cederle el alto cargo a la chica, no. Además de eso, le daría todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el líder de la misión. Él ya tenía su experiencia y no eran chilaquiles.

—Entonces, "líder", quedo a su cargo… ¿qué se supone que deberíamos hacer? —cuestionó, denotando una ligera actitud pasiva-agresiva.

Ino pareció dudar un segundo, aunque supo esconderlo muy bien.

—No quiero que me llames "líder", sólo di mi nombre; y no me hables de usted, que no soy una vieja.

—¿Ino… qué deberíamos hacer? —repitió marcando un deje de sarcasmo.

—Conseguir un lugar seguro y cercano a la cueva del anciano renegado; lo acabo de ver entrando allí.

Shikamaru quiso burlarse, un poco, y decirle que hacer eso significaba correr un gran riesgo, innecesario, pues el ninja renegado no debía enterarse nunca que lo espiaban. Lo más importante, quería recordarle, era que nadie dio la orden de seguir de cerca las actividades del sujeto en cuestión, ¡pero! Se guardó las palabras, por el momento.

-0-

La noche cayó de lleno.

Ino tuvo cuidado en ser silenciosa mientras se escabullía entre los árboles de la profundidad de la oscuridad. Shikamaru simplemente le siguió los pasos. Después de veinte minutos, Ino pareció confundida, por no decir perdida. Se detuvo para observar los grandes troncos, los arbustos, algo que le ayudara a pasar la noche como refugio.

Cuando Shikamaru se enteró que iban a quedarse en el bosque, quiso abogar; pero se abstuvo, otra vez. Pese a la inconformidad, decidió sacar ventaja sobre Ino y se aventuró a encontrar un lugar de guarida antes que ella, el cual encontró con facilidad.

Se trataba de un albergue maltrecho, de madera desgastada y clavos oxidados, que se apoyaba sobre las macizas ramas de dos árboles descomunales. Ino quiso discutir y llevarse el mérito, pues decía que ya había localizado previamente ese escondite en su aventura con el venadito. Shikamaru no opinó, sólo sonrió. Decidió continuar con el plan, tranquilamente.

Cuando ambos estaban ya dentro de las cuatro paredes de madera vieja, el silencio ahogó el terreno. Ino estaba recargada en una esquina y Shikamaru en otra. Desde su sitio, podía ver lo que ocurría afuera, a través del hoyo del tableado por donde entraron.

Shikamaru entendió que su compañera iba perdiendo las ideas, y que se estaba aventurando al "ya veremos qué sale de esto". Optó por observarla, desapercibidamente, mientras ella echaba vistazos a las afueras por medio de un resquicio en la madera. No encontró ni escuchó nada peculiar, más que los tenues sonidos de la naturaleza. Aún así, mantuvo la boca cerrada… casi cinco minutos… pero cuando se percató de la situación infantil que había impuesto, rompió el mutismo.

—¡Ya, deja de portarte como un desconocido conmigo!

—Shhh… —la calló el Nara, en voz baja y en burla—. El viejo puede escucharnos.

—¡No te hagas el idiota, Shikamaru! —se quejó—. Sabes que estamos muy lejos del anciano, y que será extremadamente difícil espiarlo a esta distancia.

—Primeramente, no debíamos espiarlo.

—Pero esto es un _plus_ como ninja, ¿qué no lo habías hecho antes? A la Hokage le agradará saber que logramos un poco más de lo solicitado —sonrió, contenta, por primera vez desde que despertó en el pasto.

A Shikamaru le gustó saber que habían roto aquel tonto juego de poder. Le sorprendió más que ella fue quien decidió quebrarlo.

—Preferiría cumplir con lo que se pide y estar ahora mismo en mi cama.

—¿Otra vez actuando con indiferencia ante la aventura? —lo reprendió—. Odio decirte esto, Shika, pero estás a punto de convertirte en un ninja chatarra…

—¿Un ninja qué…? —cuestionó incrédulo ante aquel absurdo concepto.

—Ninja chatarra, es un nuevo término en nuestro ámbito profesional, lo escuché en el hospital. Es algo así como, uhmm… —empezó a tocarse el mentón repetidas veces con el dedo índice, pensativa, tratando de encontrar el significado correcto—. ¡Sí, algo como un ninja que vive de pequeñas y aburridas misiones para mantenerse ocupado! Teme a lo nuevo, a lo desconocido, y vive siempre en la espera del menor esfuerzo. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Quieres ser ese tipo de persona?

El Nara no pudo responder a eso.

Primero, en su realidad como ninja, había experimentado muchas situaciones peligrosas, arriesgadas y turbias. En sus últimas misiones, las cosas se habían salido de su control e improvisar era la orden del día. Es decir, que había estado bajo todo tipo de presión. Los escenarios que había visto estaban manchados de sangre, de muerte. Lo que vivió no era una aventura, era una calamidad. Pero a fin de cuentas, eran gajes del oficio.

Y segundo, no entendía como la rubia desconocía su actual posición como shinobi. Era cierto que muchas de sus misiones debían mantenerse en secreto, pero Ino sabía de otras. Ella era consciente de su importante participación en la mesa política de Konoha y que además dirigía grandes grupos de ninjas en misiones de alto riesgo. Ella sabía que viajó por largos días a lugares que nadie más conocía, para hacer cosas que nadie más podía hacer. No se molestó al saber que Ino lo subestimaba, o lo juzgaba mal. No era realmente disgusto, más bien era… otra cosa, que no sabía explicar.

—Desearía no ser alguien así nunca —anunció, con toda la sensatez del mundo.

—¿Qué dices? —se burló la rubia mentalista—. ¿En qué momento dejaste de mostrar interés por cualquier cosa que no fuera dormir o mirar las nubes?

Shikamaru sintió un tipo de inconformidad ante los apresurados comentarios de Ino, pero no trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No tengo la menor idea…

Ino percibió que su amigo estaba a punto de perderse en uno de esos pensamientos que lo extraían de la realidad. No quería que se distrajera en otra cosa que no fuera la conversación.

—¡Veamos qué cosas nuevas tienes por contarme, Shika! —sonrió—. Dime, ¿cuál ha sido la peor misión que hayas enfrentado?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. No pareció muy motivado a responder. Ino borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Realmente no era la mejor forma de retomar la conversación.

—Bueno, no me lo digas, bastante mal está en que lo recuerdes —trató de pensar algo rápido. Shikamaru sonrió ante su expresión reflexiva. Ino volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más energía—. ¿Quieres que te lea la mente?

Shikamaru soltó una risa.

—No quieres hacerlo, no lo intentes problemática.

—¿Ah sí? —lo miró suspicazmente—. ¿Qué es lo que me escondes? ¿Eh?

—No escondo nada. Te aseguro que te aburrirías y seguramente caerías dormida a mis pies. ¿No prefieres hablar del día que Naruto perdió la apuesta y corrió desnudo en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8?

Ino soltó una carcajada. Shikamaru le hizo una seña con el dedo en los labios para que mantuviera silencio. La rubia se cubrió la boca con una mano, aguantándose la risa. Eso la relajó. De pronto se acostó en el suelo de tablas. El lugar era estrecho, así que al quedar tendida en aquel pequeño albergue, hizo que sus pies llegaran justo a la orilla de Shikamaru, y con uno le tocó la mano al chico.

—Hablando de pies, deberías darme un masaje —dijo acomodándose—. Y te prometo que dejaré de dar órdenes en lo que termina la misión.

—En lo que termina, ¿eh? —se burló el moreno—. Qué consuelo…

Shikamaru le quitó la sandalia y acomodó su pie. Le estrujó la carne con delicadeza, así como a ella le gustaba. Ya tenía experiencia dándole masajes, desde tiempos remotos. Al principio, ella lo obligaba a hacerlo. ¿Cómo? Bueno, es Ino Yamanaka, ella sabe ingeniárselas. Extorsión por aquí, amenaza por allá. Pero ahora, ni tenía que convencerlo. Él ya no se quejaba, sólo lo hacía. Las religiones ocultas desaprobarían ese comportamiento.

Ino emitió un sonido por la boca, parecido a un rugido de animal, pero más tenue y humano. Al parecer disfrutaba el tacto de las manos masculinas sobre sus pies.

—¡Ah, no sabes cuánto extrañaba estos masajes! —suspiró—. Si algún día decides no seguir siendo un ninja, ya sabes a qué te puedes dedicar —soltó una risita divertida.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Me sorprende la manera positiva en que me ofreces un futuro profesional con algo que te beneficiaría.

—¡Oh, vamos Shika! Eres un maestro de las artes manuales, me fascina tu destreza, y no bromeo. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa habilidad, eh? Ilumíname.

El castaño intentó reprimir una risita. Si alguien del cromosoma XY escuchara esta conversación, posiblemente plantearía una respuesta con una connotación sexual daba mayormente a los hombres solteros y a su herramienta reproductiva. Ino a veces parecía desconocer el trasfondo de un comentario inocente convertido en un comentario lascivo. Otras veces, parecía todo al revés. Pero en esta ocasión, había sido muy literal, no sugerente.

Mientras Shikamaru pensaba en qué responder, Ino le pausó la tarea, pues interrumpió el silencio al exhalar un ligero gimoteo de placer.

—¡Uhm, qué suave…! —expresó la Yamanaka—. ¡Lo haces muy bien!

Shikamaru la miró al rostro.

Ino tenía los párpados cerrados y los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Estaba completamente relajada, perdida en las sensaciones que sus pies recibían. El Nara contempló a través de la luz de la luna como resplandecían aquellas finas facciones en la penumbra. Su cabello platinado le enmarcaba un brillo especial, diferente. Se veía tan serena, vulnerable. Bonita.

Shikamaru pasó las yemas de los dedos por la planta del pie de la chica, haciendo surcos, presionando, torciendo ligeramente. Su mano sujetó un tobillo y lo dobló con delicadeza. De pronto, sintió que el silencio se hizo espeso, pues Ino dejó de murmurar, hasta parecía que se había quedado dormida. Por alguna razón, a Shikamaru no le agradó la idea de ser el único consciente de la realidad. Quería escucharla hablar.

—Listo… —musitó dejando los pies en el suelo.

Ino abrió los ojos de improvisto, desconcertada. Se removió en el suelo.

—¡No te detengas! Se estaba sintiendo muy bien —dijo mientras acercaba nuevamente un pie a la mano del moreno—. Vamos, termínalo.

Ino volvió a quedar extendida en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, dejando aquella larga y desnuda pierna expuesta. La falda de la Yamanaka se estiró hacia arriba, había más piel visible. En el centro, podía ver la oscuridad que embarcaba la unión de las dos piernas. Desvió los ojos, hacia otro lado.

Shikamaru dudó un momento. No sabía exactamente cuál era el problema, pero intuía que no debía continuar. Era sólo un gesto inofensivo, sí; uno que de pronto parecía peligroso. De repente sintió calor, el chaleco le empezó a molestar, y el cuello de tortuga le hizo fricción. Respiró profundamente.

—_Qué estupidez_…

Alguna clase de fuerza interna, no muy conectada con los circuitos del cerebro, le permitieron continuar.

La acarició nuevamente, pero esta vez le fue difícil sólo abstenerse a tocar los pies. Subió sus manos, pasando por las pantorrillas. Ino no se quejó, lo cual le dio luz verde para continuar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era obvio, le gustaba, maldita sea, siempre le había gustado. Era su amiga, ¡qué rayos! Le atraía, no había nada de malo en eso. Además, ya no podía aguantarlo mucho tiempo más, no cuando estaban en aquella precaria posición, solos, en un lugar alejado. No era un maldito pervertido, sólo quería tocarla… un poco más de lo permitido.

Shikamaru sintió que la sangre se acumuló en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo. Respiró fuerte una vez y miró la pierna como si fuera un plato servido para él. No puedo aguantarlo. Se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, dejando atrás la moral escondida, y le besó la espinilla de su pierna, con mucho cuidado. Cuando sus labios estuvieron presionando la suave piel de la rubia, reconoció que no había paso atrás. Levantó el rostro, y vio la cara de Ino mirándole, sorprendida, azorada. Iba a levantarse, quizá a decir algo.

El Nara sabía que estaba hecho, lo que nunca en toda su vida se atrevió a hacer, hoy se había cumplido.

Ino abrió los labios, aún en conmoción al ver lo que ocurría. Shikamaru no quiso dejarla pensar demasiado, así que acortó la poca distancia de sus cabezas y le besó los labios, no con delicadeza; fue un beso arrebatado, hambriento. En el impulso del acto, ambos cayeron nuevamente al suelo. Shikamaru se sostuvo con una mano y volvió a presionan su boca contra la de ella. Para su asombro, Ino le correspondió de inmediato.

Todo alrededor pareció nublarse y perder sentido, ahora sólo se trataba de despojarse de aquel deseo que brotó como sangre a la herida. No podía reconocerse en aquel violento ataque. Pero qué podía hacer con una fantasía reprimida, cubierta de polvo y excusas, que se había convertido en una necesidad.

Shikamaru sentía que la carne le quemaba. Iba a ocurrir, tenía que ocurrir. Así que bajó su boca por el cuello de la chica, tratando de probar centímetro de ella. Iba a bajar, iba a ir por el premio grande, cuando unas manos se interpusieron en sus cuerpos. De pronto se vio separado. Ino lo había empujado a un lado. La rubia tenía las mejillas manchadas de carmesí y su respiración era entrecortada.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo. Se detuvo un momento para controlar su respiración. Su pecho se levantaba a cada bocanada de aire, y su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos—. Esto… esto… no está bien…

A su lado, Shikamaru quedó petrificado. Tragó saliva. Pensó que debía aclarar las cosas. Quizá Ino no lo entendía, pero él creía que no había nada de malo en ello. Entonces, le podría decir de una vez por todas que siempre deseó besarla, abrazarla, tenerla tan cerca que nada pudiera separar sus cuerpos. Que siempre deseó que le correspondiera, que le mirara no sólo como amigo...

—Ino…

—Ahora entiendo lo que Shizune me dijo —mencionó de improvisto, mirando un punto perdido en la madera—. Estas cosas pueden ocurrir cuando no tienes novio. ¡Dios, acabo de besar a mi mejor amigo! ¡Qué tonta!

Shikamaru sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho cuando reconoció que para Ino esto sólo había sido un error. Él era un error.

—No digas eso… —musitó el Nara.

—Shikamaru, ahora está más claro que nunca —dijo mirándolo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir pasara a segundo plano—. Te extrañaba mucho, en serio. Le pedí a Lady Tsunade que me dejara traerte conmigo a esta misión. Me empeñé en que fueras tú. Ahora sé porqué…

Por un momento, Shikamaru sintió ansiedad en saber cuál era esa razón. Una esperanza se entrometió en su cabeza. Pero cuando lo escuchó, deseó que jamás se lo hubiera dicho.

—Lo hice porque deseaba tener cerca a alguien que me apreciara. Alguien que me cuidara, así como tú lo has hecho todo el tiempo. Pero… esa no es la forma de llenar un corazón vacío, ¿cierto?

No, esa no era la respuesta correcta. ¿Ino era tan despistada para no reconocer lo que en realidad significó ese beso? ¡Él la había besado, no ella! ¿Por qué creería que fue su culpa? ¿Era una maldita broma? Y si creía eso, debía hacerle ver la verdad. Debía decirle que él deseó ese beso y que deseó un poco más que un beso.

—Nosotros…

—¡No, por favor! —le interrumpió la Yamanaka—. No le digas esto a nadie, mucho menos a Sakura. Me matará si se entera.

El Nara no entendió a qué se refería. Seguía anonadado. Nunca antes se había quedado tan perdido como en ese momento. Lo demás ocurrió más rápido aún. Ino le pidió que se marcharan de una vez, que quizá lo podían malinterpretar.

—Querías un _plus_ extra por tu trabajo de espionaje, ¿no era así? —la voz de Shikamaru no era de resentimiento, era de desilusión.

—Olvídate de eso. ¡Acabamos de hacer algo muy estúpido! —dijo sin pensar, pero al parecer, pronto se arrepintió—. No, no, no... sólo fue un error… cualquiera lo puede cometer, ¿no?

Shikamaru sintió ganas de decirle que era ridículo, pues antes de que ocurriera el beso, no había pensado que alguien pudiera malinterpretar el pasar una noche fuera en una misión. Eran ninjas, era lo que hacían. Sin embargo, estaba perdido. Todo había acabado. El final del principio había sido un beso.

Ahora dudaba aquel atrevimiento hubiera valido la pena. Quizá era lo último que obtendría... ¿en realidad?

¿En realidad no existía otra oportunidad?

* * *

><p>¡Saludos a todosas!

**Notas de autor:**_ Por fin, terminé el OS. Temo decir que en estos días perdí un poco de inspiración. No sé a qué se debe, pero sí, me sentí un poco perdida, siendo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir Shika x Ino. Pero, no por eso di lo más bajo de mí, me esforcé, sí, aún cuando mi musa me abandonó por ir a comer dangos. ¡Malvada! _Además, lo quise enfocar en el deseo, ¡las fantasías pervertidas de Shikamaru! _Pero bueno, todo quedó. Indagué mucho en la iniciación del fic, pero es que me gusta construir algo desde el inicio antes de soltar la bomba. No sé si me entiendan. Siento que perdí hasta peso cuando decidí dejarlo como estaba. _

_¡Reviews, comentarios del tercer tipo, patadas en la trompa... bienvenidas!_


End file.
